Little England: All Alone
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: After his brothers leaving him, little England is forced to go on alone with France following in. He realizes that he can't do much without his brother's help but learns he's going to have to, now that they turned into true nations.


_All Alone. _

_They will come back soon_, little England told himself, _they wouldn't leave me all alone here, not while France is so close_. The small little nation traveled around the woods of the Island he called home. It was just him and his brothers, his brothers who had suddenly left him in the middle of it. England had a friend though, a little rabbit, and he reassured himself he wasn't alone as he went along.

But night was falling and it was too dangerous to run around in the dark now, France and his army could be waiting anywhere, ready to get the new country. England found a tree that he could easily climb into and attempted to. He threw his bow up and let it get caught on the branch. He then made sure the quiver was tied tightly on his back, put his little rabbit friend in his cape hood, and began to climb.

It was hard, this tree wasn't like most he climbed. Usually, he had Scotland or Ireland to help him get up in it because they were bigger then him. But they weren't here now and it was the first time he had to climb all the way up by himself. After a few minutes of falling down and climbing up over and over, he finally got up to a bunch. He grabbed his bow from the branch above and put it onto the branch closer to him. He then hung the quiver with it. He put his hood on and sat back against the tree with his rabbit jumping onto his lap.

"They're be back tomorrow right?" England asked. The rabbit tilted his head. "T-They wouldn't leave me here alone right? S-Something must of came up right? They wouldn't just leave their little brother here…" He grabbed onto his cape and got upset. _They wouldn't leave…. Right?_

England slowly covered himself more with his cape to escape the cold and managed to fall asleep. By dawn, he had to wake up and try to find food. He grabbed his bow and quiver and got ready to jump down from the tree. The rabbit jumped into his cape's hood again and waiting for the little one to jump. But he didn't, he couldn't, he was afraid. England stared at the ground, it was _way_ too high for him. Wales usually would of picked up England and take him down with him instead of letting England jump. He was frozen now, he clearly didn't think about getting down.

"I-I don't want to jump," England shivered and didn't know what to do. It couldn't slide down the tree, Ireland told him never to do that. But if he jumped from this high, he could get hurt badly, like Scotland told him. Wales wasn't here to help him down either. He was stuck there. All he could do is wait for someone to find him, which would either be his brothers or _France_. No. He couldn't wait, France had to be close, and he couldn't wait for _him_. England made a decision and jumped.

He was hoping his aim was good and he would land on his feet, but he fell hard on his back. The rabbit jumped out realizing England was going to fall the wrong way almost crush him. England laid on the dirt ground for a minute, the pain struck down his little spine. The rabbit sat there sniffing at England. England slowly tried to sit up with the pain still striking up and down his back. That injury would effect him the rest of his life.

England sat there and waited for the pain to stop. After it clamed down a bit, he slowly stood up. He shook his head to get the leaves out of his hair. "I'm fine," he told himself and the rabbit. "That was a little too high for me b-but I made it right?" He grabbed the bow and quiver he had dropped and put the quiver on his back again. He then picked up the bow and started to walk through the woods again. It was hard to walk at first, he fell once but got back up, as he looked for food. He wasn't great at hunting or gathering, Scotland was still teaching him because he only knew the basics.

He set an arrow into his bow and aimed at another rabbit he saw. He would never hurt his little friend, but everything else was fair game, he couldn't find anything else really. He aimed carefully and pulled back the arrow. The prey didn't move, it continued eating it's grass breakfast, completely unaware of the danger. England was just ready to shoot the arrow when the rabbit's ears perked up and it ran away. England shot at it anyway, hoping it could track it's movements and hit him, but he missed.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled. He growled a bit and ran over to pick up the arrow. He bent over to pick it up when he heard something in front of him, a crunching a leaves and sticks. England slowly looked up to see what he was trying to run away from, France.

"Bonjour little England." The young France said. England was frozen for a minute, _not him! Not now_! He quickly grabbed his arrow and ran, his rabbit following behind. _That bloody France! Him of all people here with his brothers gone? _England kept running through the woods, he wouldn't be a _French territory_ today nor any day at that matter! At least he had an advantage, he knew the area much better than France did.

He smirked knowing that France would probably get lost and England would be able to get away without having to fight, which he couldn't even do, not without his brothers helping him. Unfortunately, his thoughts of success were short lived. He ran over a spread of leaves that suddenly caved in. He fell, dropped down into a hole in the ground, and a deep one at that.

He hit the bottom with force, that was the second time today. Leaves fell in around him and he tried to sit up. Finally, he did and he looked around at his surroundings. _This hole, _he thought, _it couldn't of been made by France_. A hole, that deep and wide, couldn't of been made easily or fast. France couldn't pull this off, not with him and his men. England came to realization that it was Scotland's. The oldest was the best a digging, along with Ireland, and he often used holes for traps, whether it was for an enemy or prey. So, that meant Scotland hadn't completely left him. Of course, they were still in the area, just waiting. That _had _to be the case.

England sat back down knowing he couldn't get out, he couldn't climb something that he couldn't grasp. So he waited, if it was Scotland's trap, he would have to come back and see what landed there. England looked up to see his rabbit sitting there and looking in. "It's okay. Big brother will come here and get me out." England told him. The rabbit gave a little nod.

Hours started to pass as England sat and waited, hoping his big brothers would come soon. He even started falling asleep until he heard footsteps. He quickly jumped to his feet and looked up. He heard voices, several voices, he they were familiar. Suddenly, Scotland peeked in.

"Scotland!" England called with a smile. Scotland didn't say anything at first, then turned away from the hole. England blinked. _Scotland? _

"Guess what we caught." He heard Scotland say.

"No way. It's the triwp?" He heard Ireland say. _Why would Ireland call him a triwp? _

"At least it saved us the trouble of looking for him." he heard Wales say. _That didn't sound good. Wale's tone sounded angry. Did England do something wrong?_

The three older brothers peeked in and saw England. England stared at him. "H-hey can you get me out? This trap was cleverly made Scotland, I fell right in." England said. The brothers didn't answer him, what was wrong? This was weird, they were never quiet like this. _What is going on?_

Scotland gave a nod to Ireland and the Irish brother jumped in and picked England up. Wales reached in and grabbed England's hand as Ireland pushed him up. Then Scotland reached in and pulled out Ireland. "Is something wrong?" England asked once everything was over. They all looked at each other and then shot their eyes toward England.

"England," Scotland started. "You know we are nations right?" _What kind of question was like? Of course he knew that!_

"Yes." He answered.

"Do you know what that means?" Ireland said.

"W-What?"

"_Nations are on their own_." Wales said. England looked at his brothers, _what are they saying?_

"England," Scotland started again. "We learned that it's a dog eat dog world. France is invading and we will not be _taken_ down."

"W-What are you saying?" England stuttered. The brothers looked at each other and suddenly took out their bows. England's eyes widen as they quickly loaded them.

"Destroy competition." Ireland said. They all aimed their weapons at England. England froze,_ what! Me! Why are you aiming at me! _His in instincts kicked in and he quickly took off. They chased after him, shooting arrows that _just_ missed him, one grazed his cheek. He kept running for his life though, he couldn't understand why they attacked him either!

_England we're going to leave for a bit. You stay here and we'll be back soon_, that's what Scotland had said before they left. So what was this! His _own brothers _attacking him? He couldn't understand it, they were turning into monsters, like all the nations do.

Eventually, they gave up their chase. They left him alone again. Alone, cold, confused, _scared_. It started to pour rain as England made cover for the night. He found some leaves and put together a little mini umbrella, Wales had taught him how to do it. He used it to block out the rain a bit, it simply rolled off the umbrella. His little rabbit friend managed to find him in the woods and England quickly pulled his friend close to him under the umbrella.

"I don't understand," England said. "T-They are trying to hunt me down, they want to kill me." The rabbit licked the blood dripping from the graze wound on his cheek. England pet the rabbit assuring he was fine and wiped the rest of the blood with his sleeve. Night was falling again, it would be pitch black soon and he was too scared to move.

He sat back against the tree he was sitting by and kept cover under his umbrella. He felt tears running down his cheeks, for one of the first times, he was crying. He was terrified, the only people he knew, the only ones he loved and cared for, his family, were one of those _monster nations _now. They were trying to kill him, he knew that. _Better to be the hunter than the hunted_, Scotland once said. That was ringing in his head, no way. They couldn't, they wouldn't. "I-It's just a joke or something." England said. He held the rabbit closer. "T-This isn't happening. T-They wouldn't do this. T-their my brothers… They wouldn't…" England tried to tell himself. Finally, he full out cried, that is, until he heard a voice.

"Little England?" France said. England jumped at his voice, _no not France, not now! _He just _lost_ his brothers, he didn't want to deal with France, he _couldn't_ deal with him right now. England tried quickly to get himself together.

"W-What do you want! Frog!" England yelled. France stood there in the rain and waited for the young nation to stop acting tough.

"Little England." France said bending down to England. "Where are your brothers hon?" England tried to hold his tears back.

"T-Their around! S-So you better l-leave before they come back and kick your s-sorry butt!"

"Do not try that with me. I know what happened." France says. England looks at him. "I'm sorry about them. They might come back to you though, once they have calm down."

"Why did that happen?…"

"Well," France started. "Nations do this. It's survival of the fittest. Once they realize that it isn't _all _about that though, their come back."

"T-They will?"

"I believe they will."

"I-I see…" England whipped his eyes a bit. "Until then though, I'll be…." He stopped.

"Alone." France said. England looked at him. He raised his little umbrella up, signaling France to come under. France sat next to the little nation. "Right now your not though. I'm here with you."

"But you're a frog." England said. France smiled.

"Sure, you can call me that little England. I'm not much of your friend, I'm not like your brother, I'm an enemy trying to invade. But right now, I'm no one. I'm just here so your not alone."

"But I know tomorrow, you'll be back to my rival."

"That's probably true. But for now, just enjoy the company."

England was silent after that. Then finally, he said "Thank you…France…" and sat there for the rest of that rainy night with him.

But the next morning, France was gone with the promise of he'll be back. England was alone again, and he knew he would be and he kept that in the back of his mind that night. He stood up with his bow and arrows, along with that little rabbit, and prepared for the day. "_Great Britain_." He said to himself. "I may be alone, but I'll grow big and strong and be great. I'll have a huge empire, and I'll be with my brothers." He gave a smile. "And I'll always win against that _frog_!"

He assured himself that and ran off into the woods to start his day and look forward to his future.


End file.
